


Christmas is Better in Hell

by LadyKiwi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel's Shenanigans, Christmas Special, Christmas in Hell, F/F, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Smut, chaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwi/pseuds/LadyKiwi
Summary: It's Christmas in Hell, and Angel's got a couple of gifts for Vaggie and Charlie that lead to a very...happy ending.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Christmas is Better in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a horndog (I mean that in a term of endearment), then merry Christmas! This is my gift for you.
> 
> PS. Sorry if you aren't into smut and whatnot :( But still, I hope you had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it)!
> 
> xox Kiwi

Niffty was standing on Husk’s shoulders as she stretched to place the pentagram star on top of the Christmas tree when Angel Dust decided to sneak up behind them.

“Hoe, hoe, hoe!” Angel suddenly yelled, causing Niffty to lose her balance and fall as Husk screamed and nearly punched the spider demon square in the face.

“What is wrong with you!?” Husk grumbled in annoyance while Angel was laughing at the scene he had just witnessed.

Trying to calm his laughter, Angel managed to reply, “Everything. I’m in Hell. There’s something wrong with all of us.”

“Ughh,” Husk groaned. Angel had a point. “Whatever, don’t pull that shit on me again.”

Angel remained chuckling as the grumpy demon went back to the bar, presumably more for drinking rather than serving. “Aww, cheer up, kitty! It’s Christmas!”

“Angel, my feminine fellow, you seem to be in the Christmas spirit,” Alastor remarked as he watched Husk walk away from Angel.

“Eh, it’s not my favorite holiday, but it’s nice to celebrate here and there,” the spider shrugged. “How about you? You like celebrating this holy holiday?”

“Oh! I sure do! There’s usually a whole bunch of lonely demons on Christmas at Mimzy’s club.”

“Woah, smiles. I never took you to be into the lonely drunk ty—”

“That’s the secret to my special jambalaya recipe,” Alastor said.

“Say that again?” Angel stood in shock.

“They’re the secret to my jambalaya recipe.”

“Are you saying I have eaten other demons!?”

“Why, of course.” Alastor’s grin widened with amusement.

“Newsflash, smiles, I suck dicks, not eat them and the rest of the damn demo—”

Angel’s yelling was cut off when the sound of the front entrance swinging open echoed through the foyer. Standing there was Charlie with a large festive cake saying “Merry Christmas” on it in her hands and Vaggie shivering next to her.

“It’s snowing!” Charlie cheerfully exclaimed but received no enthusiasm in return.

“What’s wrong, toots? You don’t like the cold?” Angel teased as he went up to Vaggie, who was still shivering regardless of being inside and dressed in a puffy winter jacket.

She glared at him. “I never liked the cold. Not when I was alive, and definitely not while I’m dead.”

“Hey, Vaggie, I’m going to go put the cake away,” Charlie told her.

“Okay, hun,” Vaggie replied before the blonde left.

Angel watched Charlie walk away before turning back to Vaggie with a bit of a mischievous smile. “Well, how about we go over to the fireplace so you can warm up then?”

Vaggie raised a brow. “We? I can get there just fine on my own.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s just go, toots.” He grabbed her forearm and practically dragged her to the sofa next to the fireplace.

“Wha—why are you dragging me?” She questioned, trying to keep up with Angel’s pace.

“I got a little…present I want to speak to you about,” he said, not wanting to give away too much just yet.

When they made it to the sofa, they sat down, and Vaggie stared at the spider expectantly.

“So, what’s this present to want to talk about?”

“Well, you see…”

\-----XxX-----

“Now go run up to your room before Charlie sees you,” Angel hurriedly instructed the moth demon as she left to go to her shared room with Charlie.

While Vaggie was leaving, he noticed Hell’s very own princess walking away from the bar after finally getting Husk to stop drinking all the eggnog.

_Perfect timing._

He quickly and sneakily grabbed a hidden box from under the sofa before going over to the blonde.

“Charlie. Just the gal I was hoping to run into,” he greeted with a sly smile.

“Hi, Angel! What’s up?” Charlie smiled back.

He placed the box in her hands as he continued walking past her to go to his room, and Charlie could only stare at him with confusion etched on her face. “What’s this for?”

Spinning around, Angel smirked and said, “My Christmas gift. Open it early, in private, and make sure Vaggie doesn’t notice it.”

He turned back around to continue walking toward his room, a proud smile prominent on his face.

\-----XxX-----

Sure, it wasn’t entirely anyone’s ideal Christmas, but everyone had seemed to enjoy themselves. Though, some definitely more than others.

The night started well with everyone getting together to eat Alastor’s well made dinner, which Angel explained was probably made of demon meat. And after their festive meal, Charlie insisted on having everyone singing and dancing to Christmas songs. However, it went a lot different from how the demon envisioned it in her mind. Husk was hogging the eggnog, which upset Angel, which then led to Vaggie having to break up their fight as Alastor laughed at watching how Niffty was so small she got caught in the middle of the bawl.

After a while, they were tired and ready to call it a night when Charlie realized they had forgotten about presents.

“Guys, we forgot about an important part! The presents.”

“Girl, that’s more like the most important part,” Angel corrected before heading over to the Christmas tree to grab the gifts.

“Niffty, this one is for you. It’s from Vaggie,” he said when she read the name on the present. Without looking, he threw it at the small demon, hitting her in the face, before picking up another gift.

“To Husk, from yours truly. Oh, this I know you’ll love,” he smirked toward Husk before throwing the gift box at him.

“Will you stop throwing them?” Vaggie asked, feeling irritated, which seemed to be usual for her whenever Angel was nearby.

“Fine, toots. You take over,” the spider shrugged and stepped away from the rest of the gifts.

Vaggie moved to take over handing out the gifts when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking to her right, she saw Charlie smiling at her, causing her to smile back and forget about her sour mood.

“How about we do it together?” The blonde suggested, to which Vaggie nodded in reply.

“Hey! this box is empty,” Husk said, flipping the open box upside down to prove his statement.

“That’s just for show,” Angel explained. “Your actual gift is standing right next to ya,” he winked.

“Somebody get me a bucket.”

When presents were all opened, Charlie and Vaggie stayed back to clean up as everyone else retired to their rooms.

“I think that’s everything,” Vaggie said as she met up with Charlie in the center of the foyer.

“Great,” Charlie beamed. “We can finally get some time to ourselves.”

Vaggie smiled back at hearing that. “I’m glad. We barely get much time anymore for just the two of us since the hotel opened.”

“I know, and it’s mainly my fault. I’m sor—”

“Nope. Don’t say sorry,” Vaggie began as she placed a finger over Charlie’s lips. “It’s not your fault, and I completely understand?”

Charlie stopped her growing frown and nodded.

Giving a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, Vaggie held her hand and led them toward their room. “Don’t worry about it, really. And look at the bright side, we have time alone now.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Charlie agreed, looking over at her girlfriend with a twinkle in her eyes.

They made it inside their room, and before Charlie went to their shared closet to change, Vaggie decided to speak up.

“Hey, Charlie?”

“Yes?” Charlie turned to give her her attention.

“I know I already got you a gift, but I actually have a little surprise for you.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up. “Really? You didn’t have to.”

“To be honest, I was planning on this at first, but…well. How about you sit on the bed, cover your eyes, and I’ll show it to you?”

“Okay.” Charlie followed the instructions and sat on the bed, covering her eyes with her hands as she waited patiently with her excited smile.

She heard a bit of shuffling coming from the direction of their closet, and after a moment, the shuffling noise turned to a soft sound of footsteps coming toward her. Feeling a gentle pair of hands rest upon her shoulders and a hot breath next to her ear, she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from whimpering. She had a feeling where this surprise was going.

“You can open her eyes now,” Vaggie spoke softly into her ear, a hint of a smirk on her lips before standing up straight again.

Charlie moved her hands away and opened her eyes to reveal Vaggie, dressed in a red, lacy bra and panties, and a garter set to finish off the look. The blonde wouldn’t be surprised if she was drooling the longer she stared. It was a sight she was quickly ingraining in her mind, making sure to never forget the sight only she had the privilege of witnessing.

Standing up, she stepped toward her lover, eager to close the distance between their bodies and mouths. However, before she could reach the shorter demon, she felt a hand on her chest, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“I never said you could leave the bed, you know,” Vaggie said in a huskier voice than usual. She was feeling a newfound confidence and power as she noticed the effect she was having on Charlie by dressing up in lingerie for her.

Charlie blushed a little as she felt a slight embarrassment for letting her lust overcome her. Quickly, she bashfully sat back on the bed and watched the demon intently, craving for the next move to be made.

Staring back at her girlfriend’s lust-filled eyes, she slowly went to crawl on to the bed and kneel between two creamy white legs. It felt like a fire was burning in her lower stomach as she heard Charlie’s breathing gradually become heavier and more ragged. Deciding to give them what they both wanted, she leaned in to capture Charlie’s lips in a passionate kiss, starting slow and soft but grew more fierce with each passing second.

Charlie released a moan when she felt Vaggie’s tongue against hers, and though she put up a good fight in their battle for dominance, she lost it when she felt a hand slide it’s way to the swell of her ass.

“F-fuck,” she swore in a shuddering breath.

“Language, hun” Vaggie pulled away to look at the blonde in front of her.

Ignoring her lover’s meaningless warning, she reached out to cup Vaggie’s cheeks. “Vaggie, baby, I need you. Please. I’m so h-hot.”

Her voice hitched at the end of her sentence when Vaggie began kissing her neck and shoulder, giving a nip every here and there while a hand worked on unbuttoning her top. After a minute of this, Charlie lost her patience and nudged the other demon away slightly to quickly take off her blazer and button-up shirt.

Vaggie was caught a bit off guard, but quickly recovered and began to press kisses on Charlie’s exposed chest. Reaching behind the blonde’s back, she unclasped Charlie’s bra before tossing it to the side and lowering her to lay down on the bed. Moving her head down, she swirled her tongue around one of Charlie’s nipples before taking it into her mouth. And as she enjoyed the moans coming from her girlfriend, she brought a hand up to take the neglected nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.

“Vaggie…” Charlie mewled as she shifted uncomfortably under the other demon, desperate to be touched.

Having mercy on the blonde, Vaggie pulled away with a pop before shifting back slightly to remove Charlie’s pants. The blonde help kick them off, and the sight Vaggie was met with sent a rush of arousal to course through her body.

“You’re so wet, hun.” She bought a hand to feel Charlie through already very damp panties.

Charlie moaned loudly at the touch. She was incredibly wound up and aching for release. “A-all for you… Only for you.”

Vaggie wasn’t sure if Charlie meant to stroke her ego, but either way, it did. Sneaking a hand into the panties, she rubbed her finger along her girlfriend’s slick slit.

“Please! Don’t tease me. I need it,” Charlie begged, grinding her hips in hopes of having Vaggie push her finger in.

“Vaggie, plea—Ah!” She screamed out when not one, but two fingers thrust into her wet heat.

As the moth demon looked down at the moaning blonde while she pumped her fingers in and out of her, she felt herself become mesmerized like she was stuck in a trance. Here she was, dressed in lingerie on Christmas night with her too-good-for-Hell girlfriend desperately chasing her release under her.

Bending down, she started kissing, bitting, and licking over every inch of Charlie’s skin that she could get to. Beginning at the princess’s stomach and all the way up past her breasts to her neck.

Charlie felt as though she was on fire. The feel of Vaggie’s mouth on her skin, the fingers curling against her special spot, and when a thumb came to add pressure on her pebbled clit, she had lost it.

Shuddering and moaning her lover’s name, she brought an arm over her eyes as a gush of fluid rushed from her, and she clenched around the two fingers inside her.

“Fuck, Vaggie. Tha—” She stiffened as before she could come down all the way, Vaggie was pulling down her panties and trailing kisses up her inner thighs.

Vaggie felt a hand grasp her hair as it tried to lead her to where Charlie most needed her. She took her time getting there, wanting to tease her girlfriend a little more. When she finally made it to Charlie’s heat, the poor demon was already dripping on to the bed.

Eager for a taste, she licked up the princess’s slit, making sure to lightly graze her clit, while she let out a moan. “You’re too sweet for Hell. You know that?”

Though Charlie didn’t entirely catch all that Vaggie had said, she hummed in response, too distracted by the tongue teasing her entrance.

“Yes! P-please. I-I want it,” Charlie mewled, finally able to form some coherent words.

Vaggie stared up at her girlfriend, who was staring back at her with lust-filled eyes and her lower lip between her teeth. “You want my tongue in you, princess? Cause your swollen clit seems to want some attention too.”

“Mmm.” Charlie breathed out, “I just…I just want your mouth on me.”

“If you say so,” Vaggie smirked before flicking the bundle of nerves with her tongue and taking it into her mouth, adding suction.

“Aah! Yes! Fuck!” Charlie’s back was arching off the bed as she felt herself quickly approaching another orgasm. “V-Vaggie… You’re gonna m-make me—Fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

Vaggie smiled as she lapped up her girlfriend’s juices while she listened to the heavy panting from above. When she moved to crawl up again so they were eye level, she dipped down for a loving kiss, letting the demon taste herself on her lips.

They kept kissing until they had no choice but to pull away for air. As Charlie looked up into Vaggie’s caring gaze, she beamed.

“I actually have a surprise for you too.”

Vaggie quirked a brow and smiled back. “Oh, really?” She asked, causing Charlie to happily nod her head.

“Mind showing me then, hun?” Vaggie softly urged.

“Of course,” Charlie grinned and suddenly rolled them over, surprising the moth demon.

Now straddling her girlfriend, Charlie reached over with both hands to open a drawer of their nightstand. Feeling around, she found what she was looking for and held it out in front of her for Vaggie to see.

Vaggie’s eye widened as she stared at a collar and leash in one hand of her girlfriend’s and a fairly large dildo in the other.

“I figured we could try something new?” Charlie grinned down at her.

“I- Sure,” Vaggie nodded, still feeling a bit shocked. She was mostly just wondering when Charlie even had the time to get those. They were usually always around each other, and sneaking objects like that was a tricky thing to do.

Charlie’s eyes grew brighter and her grin widened at hearing the demon agree to the suggestion. Placing the collar and leash down on the bed next to them, she moved off the bed to put on the strap on. When she finished putting it on, she went back over to her girlfriend, who moved to now kneel in front of her.

After pulling herself together from having her usually very innocent girlfriend suggest trying something new, Vaggie brought a hand to the back of Charlie’s neck to pull her in for a slow kiss before purring into the blonde’s ear.

“You know…we can’t put it in dry.”

“Mhmm,” Charlie nodded with her eyes fluttering a bit.

Vaggie’s voice was thick with arousal, but what got to the blonde more was the scent of her girlfriend’s arousal flooding her senses. By being half succubus, she’d often find herself attracted to the scent of arousal and desperate lust of sinners, but nothing felt as euphoric to her than Vaggie. She was like her drug.

Stretching a hand back toward their nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, she felt a gentle tug on the dildo, bring her attention to the toy that was soon being sucked by her lover. Charlie’s hand reaching for the lube dropped by her side as she remained frozen in place and watched the demon in awe. She enjoyed the view as much as she could, knowing it probably won’t happen again for a while.

Vaggie had never liked dicks. Not even if they were fake, and so she always opted for lube rather than using her mouth. However, this time was different. She didn’t know what made her want to do it, but there was a sudden surge of confidence and power running through her body that made her want nothing more than to take the fake cock in her mouth.

After a moment of relishing the view, Charlie took a step back, causing Vaggie to look up at her.

“Turn around and bend over,” Charlie suddenly instructed, sending a shiver down Vaggie’s spine.

“W-What?” It wasn’t often that Charlie would take charge. Usually, Vaggie was the one leading things.

“Turn around and bend over, please?” Charlie repeated.

Deciding to listen to the blonde—she did say “please” after all—Vaggie turned around and bent over for her girlfriend. Charlie felt her clit pulse as she looked at the Vaggie’s barely covered ass and soaked panties only a few inches away from her. Moving to kneel behind the body of her girlfriend, she leaned over her to place a few kisses on the back of Vaggie’s neck before taking the collar next to them.

“You ready, love?”

“Mhmm,” Vaggie nodded.

With approval, Charlie snapped the collar in place and attached the leash. And wanting to go slow at first, she placed the leash down and began kissing down Vaggie’s back, unclasping the lacy bra and throwing it somewhere during the flurry of her kisses.

“Charlie,” Vaggie called for her.

“Yes, Vaggie?” She stopped her attack of kisses.

“I want you.”

“I know, love. I’m right here, and I’m not go—”

“N-no,” Vaggie cut her off to bashfully say, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh,” Charlie said in realization before hastily taking off the thin piece of fabric between them and bringing her hand down gently slide into her lover.

Already highly turned on from pleasing her girlfriend earlier, it didn’t take long for Vaggie to cum on Charlie’s fingers, shutting her eye and moaning the princess’s name as she rode out her orgasm.

When the moth came down, Charlie took the base of the dildo and rubbed it along her slit, getting her used to the feeling. Though, Vaggie quickly ran low on patience. And looking over her shoulder, she gave a pleading look before Charlie looked right back at her and pushed in.

As the dildo slammed into her, all ability to form any rational thought disappeared, her mind only able to focus on the stretch of her walls and thrusting motion of the dildo. It was larger than any one of the ones they’ve used in the past, not just in length, but girth too. It looked intimidating when she first saw it, so much so that she thought that it wouldn’t fit, but she was soon proven wrong. It stretched her walls to where it bordered just between pain and pleasure and rubbed her in just the right places.

Charlie, who was drinking in the groans and sight of the delicious arch in her girlfriend’s back, quickened her pace, rammed into the demon harder and faster. Soon, she added a hand to stimulate Vaggie’s clit, causing the smaller one of the pair to cry out.

“Charlie! Eso se siente tan jodidamente bien!” Vaggie clenched down hard on the toy as she coated it in her juices and clawed at the bedsheets. “Fuck…Fuck,” she panted.

As she watched her girlfriend coming on the toy between her legs, sweat covering her body and face dropped down to the mattress, Charlie felt something snap inside of her.

Suddenly, Vaggie gasped as her head was pulled back and she was shifting her weight on her hands again. Behind her, Charlie had grabbed the leash and jerked on it as she began pushing the dildo into her body rhythmically again.

Vaggie was feeling sensitive after two orgasms, but the continuous thrust of the toy into her was easily pushing her toward a third.

When she felt the leash go a bit slack, she turned her head slightly to catch a look at her girlfriend. Looking back at her was Charlie in full demon form. Her teeth sharp and pointy, horns coming up from her head, and her eyes bright red as they stared back at her with uncontrollable lust. It was all too much for the moth demon, and her whole body shook from a mind-shattering orgasm.

“C-Charlie…” She groaned as the blonde didn’t stop or slow down. But it seemed that it fell upon deaf ears as Charlie jerked on the leash again and held it while pounding relentlessly into her oversensitive pussy.

“Charlie…please,” she tried again.

This time, Charlie listened and lean down to whisper in her ear. “Please what, Vaggie? I want you to tell me. What do you want?”

In all honesty, Vaggie wasn’t sure anymore. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and the only one who could satisfy her was the demon ramming her from behind. But at the same time, she was oversensitive and exhausted. However, a certain hard thrust pushed the answer out her mouth without any further thought.

“More.”

“What was that?” Charlie smiled next to her ear.

“More. Please, more,” Vaggie mewled.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Charlie whispered before giving a gentle kiss behind her ear and groping her breast in the hand not holding the leash.

\-----XxX----

Half an hour passed as they continued, and in the same position. Charlie thrusting from behind, her stamina new faltering, and Vaggie still with her head held high due to the leash.

Neither of them knew how many orgasms had passed. Just too many to count was all Vaggie knew. And speaking of orgasms, Vaggie came one last time in a silent groan of Charlie’s name before the said demon pulled the dildo all the way out and removed her fingers from the swollen clit.

Charlie finally came out of her full demon form and let go of the leash, allowing for Vaggie to collapse on the mattress with a final moan. She undid the collar around Vaggie’s neck and helped her to properly lay on the bed before taking off the strap on.

As she laid next to Vaggie, she snuggled into Vaggie’s chest and pulled the blanket to cover them both. “I enjoyed tonight.”

“Me too,” Vaggie gave a lazy smile at the memory. “Though, I had no clue you had that in you.”

“Me neither,” Charlie lightly giggled.

“And if you don’t mind me asking, when did you even go out to buy those?”

“Oh, it was a gift from Angel,” Charlie replied to the question.

“What?” Vaggie said with a hint of anger in her voice. “Angel gave me the outfit.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of—”

“He fooled us. Set us up,” the smaller demon huffed grumpily.

“But we did both have a good night though,” Charlie reminded her, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb over Vaggie’s hip.

“Well…yes. But you know I don’t like him pulling off his shenanigans on me. I am so going to kill him.”

Charlie giggled again and gave a gentle kiss on Vaggie’s shoulder before smiling up at her. “Well, can you wait until tomorrow? I’d like to spend this night in bliss with you.”

“Of course, mi amore,” Vaggie smiled back and pulled her in closer to cuddle.

“Merry Christmas, Vaggie.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> As an asexual who, for some reason, accepted to write someone's request for a chaggie smut fic even though I'm not really into these things, I am seriously questioning my life choices right now lmao.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading, and merry Christmas! I'll be focusing on writing my other Hazbin fanfic again too now that this is done, so feel free to check that out if ya want :)


End file.
